Spiral Tales of Universe 7
by The Exalted Indra
Summary: How big a ripple can a pebble make when it drips in the fluidity of time? Read on to find out.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

.

.

"Bullshit."

Those were the words that escaped the lips of one 'Naruto Uzumaki', as he glared at the being in front of him who claimed that the only way he could escape death, was if he allowed said being to fuse with him.

The blond crossed his hands over his chest.

"And even if I were to agree to that, and that's a big _if_ ," He stated, stressing the 'if' part of his words. "How the heck are we going to do this? The only thing I know how to do is to seal souls into people; and even that's something I can't do that on my own."

"You leave the fusing part to me," the being in front of him stated. "As it is a technique I learnt from watching a race of aliens practicing it on their kind so that they could be able to not only grow stronger as a person, but closer spiritually as a family. All you need to do is to accept the offer because this is something I cannot do without your permission."

And how he was in this position in the first place?

 _Well…_

It was Sasuke's fault.

Right when they were about to seal Kaguya within themselves, the Rabbit Goddess created a portal with a strong enough gravitational pull to force to force her freedom from the fate of being sealed again but it wasn't strong enough and she was eventually sealed within he and the Uchiha (after she was split in half, with her Yin being sealed into him and her yang being sealed into Sasuke) but unfortunately, with her splitting and disappearance, the portal was collapsing and pulling anything within a certain distance into it; and yeah he would've escaped the portals gravitational pull and was in fact about to get out of the portals gravitational radius; unfortunately for him, Sasuke used that moment to launch a powerful blast of his Shinra' Tensei at him, Naruto, and as he was too injured and tired to pull himself free, he was consumed into the portal, only to eventually wake up in this state of 'Spiritual Limbo' a few moments later.

Yamoshi was the name of the Spiritual Being he was interacting with.

After revealing to him that he was no longer within the Elemental Nations - it took him a universal tour for that to happen - and the fact that he was, at the moment, only a disembodied spirit - a fact that was proven when his fellow disembodied spirit had taken him to see his body being looked after by an old man who was also looking after a spiky haired baby with a strange monkey tail - Yamoshi decided to tell him a bit about himself, from the life he led as a being of the living, to the life he lived as a being of the dead, and at first, he, Naruto, was amazed, but then that amazement gave way to worry as the blond realized that he was soon about to die and had no intention of doing that any time soon.

He couldn't enter his body, however.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself into his body. It was like some kind of invisible force seemed to want him out of his body; and it frustrated him because he knew that the longer he stayed out of his body, the sooner said body would die, and he was running out of options… at least until Yamoshi decided to speak up with an idea of his own.

 _Fusion._

That's how he was where he was at the moment.

Naruto glanced at his fellow spirit with narrowed eyes.

"What's the catch?"

Using the abilities he inherited from Kurama, he was unable to catch an ounce of negative intent from the spirit once that offer was made; though he didn't know whether it was due to the fact that he was a spirit and thus his powers were limited, or the fact that his fellow spirit actually held no intent meaning he could trust said spirits offer.

"You say you've been alone for a long time until I showed up," the blond continued. "If I were in your position, logically I would either keep me from getting back to my body because it would mean I don't get to be alone anymore, or I would give me this 'offer' in order to take completely take over it when I'd least expect."

Yamoshi remained silent for a few moments, then he spoke.

"You are indeed right to assume that I would gain something from this," he stated. "Like for instance: the ability to interact with other life forms; however I assure you it is not as sinister as you believe. What I deduce is that I would be reborn in one of your immediate descendants; and while that may not be the way I had originally intended to return to the World of the Living, for me it is enough."

Naruto returned his gaze to his body as it laid in its 'sick bed'.

"That… actually makes sense."

Actually, he didn't mind that at all. All that mattered was that he needed to be alive and in his right mind if he was going to find his way back home so that Sasuke would hear from him for the stunt he pulled. And he still wanted to be Hokage. How was he able to do that dead?

The blond gave Yamoshi a resigned stare.

"Fine," he sighed. "I mean, I've been a Jinchuriki my whole life; this can't be anything too different right?"

"I am afraid I do not understand that term," the older spirit replied, referring to the word 'Jinchuriki'. "But I thank you. You cannot even begin know how much this mere act of kindness means to a stranger like me."

Naruto waved his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it."

Yamoshi placed his hand on the blond's chest.

"After I fuse with you, you should be able to connect with your body once more, however it might not be the same as you remember."

The blond blinked at that.

"Wait, what?!"

"HA!"

Yamoshi, unfortunately, didn't respond to the blond's inquiry and decided to go ahead with the technique he learnt from the Namekian race.

Naruto, meanwhile, tried to demand answers from the other spirit but the feeling of something being forced into his spirit completely prevented him from speaking, a feeling which had remained until a flash of light threatening to blind him appeared in his vision, and when the light died down the feeling was gone and well… so was Yamoshi, much to his annoyance.

"Freakin' bastard. Didn't even get to answer my questions."

However, as he inspected himself, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary; but what he did feel, though, was the fact that he was stronger - a lot stronger than he ever remembered being in his life - and despite the fact that he wanted to admire his new found strength a little bit more, he knew he was running out of time. He needed to connect with his body before he was unable to anymore. It was why he stepped next to his prone form and knelt down.

"Here's hoping that this wasn't all for nothing."

.

.

 **Authors Note:** Yamoshi's spirit roamed around but was unable to make contact with anyone despite the fact that he watched as history took place. It was how he knew about the fusion technique. From watching the Namekians. Except this fusion technique is something more akin to Buu's assimilation technique except without the egg thing, meaning that as he fused with Naruto, the blond's body changed - aka mutated - now he's part Uzumaki, part Otutsuki (from having Kaguya's Chakra sealed inside him even though I know that's not how it really works), part Senju, and part Saiyan.


End file.
